


Ten Years Spread(an interlude)  十年（插曲）

by racifer



Series: Illogical (√π233/hy7) 传说中的数字系列 [6]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Present Tense, Schmoop
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 10:58:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7530031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racifer/pseuds/racifer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他们曾经如是，他们现在如此。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ten Years Spread(an interlude)  十年（插曲）

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Ten Year Spread (an interlude)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/62380) by [waldorph](https://archiveofourown.org/users/waldorph/pseuds/waldorph). 



> Leupagus想要轻松欢快的一章，来看情人节吧。未校对。

  
**十 年 前**

Spock结了账，和Jim一起走出门。之前他一直让Jim选约会地点，直到他实在忍受不了Jim选的那些地方的噪音和喧闹，才让Jim陪他去了一个安静、优雅、精致、高档的地方。Jim让他点菜，因为，按Jim的说法，“我根本不知道这他妈都是些什么。”

Jim Kirk是一个吵闹、磨人而且 _绝妙_ 的人类。

他没精打采地站在Spock的教室外面，进门把他的PADD放在桌子上（严格意义上来讲是Spock的，而且是技术测试设备，但Spock惊讶地发现自己并没怎么参与到技术工作之中，反而是Jim一直在做），抱怨那些空洞无物的辩论、愚蠢的战术和漏洞百出的总指挥。他在Spock的房间里踱着步，边走边不时敲两下墙。他就是不能 _安稳_ 。

“我只是说，这个证明是无效的，因为其解的整型变量为null。”Jim现在靠在Spock房间的一角，伸手拿起他那杯啤酒，眉头紧皱，“而且如果那不是写在教科书里，就不会这么让人烦心了，你知道？但没人想过挑战权威，而且——”

让Jim Kirk安静下来的最有效的方式，就是用Spock的嘴唇封住他的唇舌，把他压在墙上或者桌子上，品尝他嘴里的滋味，直到Jim不由自主地紧紧攀附在他的身上。

倒不是说Spock不欣赏Jim的天赋。他喜欢，或许有点太喜欢了，但他是不可能全然沉醉在Jim Kirk的巨大魅力中的。

Spock意识到自己在和他谈论Christopher Pike，谈他的母亲，甚至还谈到了他的父亲。

他又发现自己正在烟雾缭绕的昏暗房间里，看着Jim笑着唱一首讲美国女人的歌，她会让他变成怎样，她让他难分难舍。Spock并不习惯隐喻，但他一直记得行星会被赋予女性形象这个事实。

晚些时候，Jim的腿缠在他的腰间，后穴紧紧夹住Spock的阴茎，Jim沙哑破碎的呻吟声萦绕在Spock的耳边，还有笑声，止不住的笑声。

Spock想到，一切就该是这样，他们四肢交缠躺在乱糟糟的床单上，Jim睡在Spock的房间里，睡在他的床上。

Jim在Spock的厨房里打了个哈欠，穿着内裤，对食物复制机甜言蜜语，哄着他的同事们替他值班、或者给他放个假，对他的上司和漂亮朋友们举止轻浮。

他总有一天会比现在更好的：现在，他是一块璞玉，而Spock对他的期望更多：他想要 _Jim_ 也希望自己能变得更好。

但在他喝完自己那杯茶、Jim喝完第三杯咖啡之后，他私心想到，当Jim真的发挥出了所有潜能的时候，他就会失去现在所拥有的这一切。Jim将不再是他一个人的，他也将不再如此……

**十 年 后**

“这是你的第七杯咖啡。”

“我得一直煮到那玩意恶心的味儿没有了才能喝。”

“瓦肯茶——”

“很恶心，我明白的。”Jim赞同道，他的头发乱糟糟的，而现在已经快到中午了，他才刚刚露面。

“那不是一种食物——”

“听着，我们已经因为这个吵了 _十年_ 了，”Jim反驳道，浏览今天的新闻，当看到一些他不喜欢的东西的时候，他沉下了脸，表情酷似McCoy医生。“我认为事实上，你没有赢就意味着我赢了。”

“你认为这是场零和博弈的争论？”Spock挑眉问道。

Jim咧嘴一笑。“嗯， _是的？_ ”

“我先前并未意识到这一点。”Spock承认道，吻住了Jim。然后他们的表情就因为尝到了对方嘴里的味道而都有所扭曲，只是程度不同罢了。

“魔法消失了。”Jim叹了口气，走去洗漱，Spock则开始做一顿需要花四十分钟才能劝Jim乖乖坐下来吃的饭。他要和他的父亲见面，而Jim要去见Scott先生，但他们有整整两周时间，而且没有一个船员会来他们的房子里打扰他们。

其他的都可以等。

“我根本不知道这些他妈都是什么，”Jim回头看着那堆食物说道。

Spock叹了口气，Jim连忙走到一边，对着食物复制机甜言蜜语要咖啡，哄着Scott先生用一种并不十分合法的方式改良他们的引擎（虽然算是法律的灰色地带，但这是因为还没有其他人做过像他们这样的改良），以及和Pike上将就他们的下一次任务讨价还价。

他的短裤松松垮垮地挂在他的髋骨上，露出了Spock留下的泛红的指印。

Spock喝完茶，吃完饭，Jim狡黠地盯着他，说道：

“我在想，”Jim说出了这个必然是灾难前奏的短语，“瓦肯人肯定会迷上卡拉OK的。”

他能列出一长串原因来证明这个观点，带脚注的。

于是Spock开始在心里草拟对瓦肯最高议会的致歉辞。

**Author's Note:**

> 本系列还会有三个故事，关于Scotty，Tarsus和最终章。


End file.
